Feel Good Drag
by Alex Asylum
Summary: New title. This is my first fanfic, set in the time of New Moon. It is also a Supernatural/Twilight crossover. Bella joins a band with the pack and one night meets the dangerous and sexy Dean Winchester. Not B/E. R&R, flames welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural, sadly. :(**

**A.N: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please review to tell me how it is! I would really like to know. I don't know when I'll update next. hopefully it will be soon, but don't hate me if it's not! Oh, and when and if you review, flames are welcome. This is knd of a crossover of the book Twilight and the show Supernatural**

It has been a year since _he_ left me. I still couldn't think his name. God, how I wish I could see him again. When he first left I couldn't go a day without feeling the agonizing loneliness. Now it was only about four times a month. I still had circles under my eyes form the nightmares that made me wake every night screaming and I was still depressed, but I had gotten better. Most of it was for Charlie. He was my only reason I was still here. Most people avoided me and I had barely any friends.

I guess you're guessing who I am. Well, I am Isabella Swan or, as I prefer, Bella. I use to have long brown hair, but after _he_ left I dyed it black and got a fringe. Also, I got an eyebrow and lip piercing along with a tattoo that said _'La Vie N'est Pas Juste' _meaning, life isn't fair. How true that statement is. I threw out all my old clothes and went shopping for more, mostly consisting of black clothing. I have eyes that used to be a deep brown and now were a flat, dull, lifeless, brown.

Last year I moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Forks, Washington, perhaps the rainiest place in the world, to live with my dad after my mom remarried. I hadn't expected to find my soul mate in Forks, but I did. His name is Edward Cullen and I love him with all my heart. He is also a vampire, his whole family is but he didn't drink from humans, no, he was better then that he feeds from animals. After my eighteenth birthday when his brother, Jasper, attacked me he told me he didn't love me. He and his family, whom I had grown quite close to, left. Leaving me alone whilst I fell into a terrible depression. I finished school but instead of going to collage I started a band with my friends Jacob, the drummer; Embry, the bassist; Quil, the guitarist; and Leah, she played the keyboard. I was the lead singer. Everyone except me are Quiliulite, and also werewolves. The pack leader, Sam, and his imprint, Emily, traveled with us.

Leah understood how it felt when you had your heat broken, so she was now my best friend. She taught me many things, my favorite of which was fighting. I learned to take out my anger for _him_ on others. I could now knock a full-grown man to the ground with one punch. An amazing feat considering I was only about five- four. I moved in with her about a week after I graduated from high school. She had a four-room apartment with a kitchen and bathroom. I usually slept on the couch and made breakfast for her. In return I always got to be the first in the shower.

Today was one of those days. We had a show tonight and I had to get Leah up. It was currently four in the afternoon and she still hadn't woken up. What the hell did she get into last night?

I ran to the fridge and grabbed my favorite of all energy drinks, Rockstar. I couldn't function in the morning without one. Once Leah had forgotten to buy some at the store and by the end of the day Leah had learned never to forget again. After popping it open I made my way to Leah's room.

I opened the door and was shocked at the sight in front of me. Leah and Embry were laying in her bed totally naked and asleep. I could feel the huge goofy grin on my face as I yelled out, "Go Leah! No wonder you're still asleep. You two must have been at it all night."

They both were startled awake and Embrey jumped up, embarrassed, but Leah just laid her in bed grinning like a fool. "Oh, relax Em. It's not like she hasn't seen your naked ass before." Leah said, chuckling. It was true. One day we had decided to play truth or dare and Jake dared Embry to moon an old lady and I got a full view of his tush, not that I was complaining. He really did have a great butt.

I grinned at Leah and raised my can up to her. "Well, I hate to break up this love fest, I mean it's about time someone got some in this house, but, we have a gig later and I'm taking a shower." I said and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

I turned the water on high heat and put in a coconut mango shampoo I had come across once. I couldn't stand to use the strawberry one that Edward had said smelled so good on me. Shit, I shouldn't have thought that. Tears welled up in my eyes and I let out a small sob as the whole in my chest ripped open. _'Okay, just calm down. If you don't shut up Leah will hear you. Take a deep breath. In ,out, in, out.'_ I thought as I tried to calm myself. After about five minutes of deep breathing I was calm enough. I finished my shower and got out, realizing I didn't have any clothes so I wrapped myself in a towel and walked outside. I had only taken a few steps out of the bathroom when I felt someone behind me slap my ass. I turned around and saw Quil standing there with a retarded grin on his face. I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you imprinted men supposed to be faithful to your women?"

He chuckled, "We are but you can't just come here looking like that and expect me to keep my hands to myself." Quil had recently imprinted on a little girl named Clair. She was only about two years old and everyone loved to tease him about being a cradle robber, but he actually wasn't. Imprinting didn't work like that. He only felt friendship towards her now.

"So, did you see who's pants Leah got into?" I said, changing the subject.

"No, who?" he asked.

I paused for dramatic effect, "EMBRY!" I yelled.

"NO!" Quil said, in a voice that women on TV used when talking about juicy gossip.

"Yeah! And about damn time to. I was sick and tired of Leah being so grouchy because she wasn't getting any." I said, and It was true. She was always complaining about me being grouchy, but I swear, sex is a drug for her

Quil laughed, "I know what you mean."

I then remembered that I was still in my towel and chuckled, "I'm going to get dressed. I suggest you do the same."

I then proceeded to walk into my room and put on a pair of fishnet tights, a plaid miniskirt, black spaghetti-strapped tank top, all black pair of converse, and a Panic! At the Disco zip-up hoodie. I decided to put my hair in a ponytail with my bangs hanging in my face and just simple black eyeliner and mascara. I glanced at the clock, it was currently five and we had to be at the club at six-thirty to set up.

I walked around the apartment looking for Leah when I heard some disturbing noises coming from the bathroom and yelled, "Damn it Leah, Embry, if you make me ate I swear to God, you won't live to tell the tale."

I heard someone sigh, "Geesh Bells, just because you aren't getting any doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's fun!"

I rolled my eyes. Leah always teased me because I was still a virgin, though I didn't act it. I always flirted with guys, but I hadn't found the right guy. Well, actually I believe I had, but he didn't love me. I sighed, what was up with me thinking of him all the time?

An hour and a half later I was crammed in the backseat with Leah and Jake, which was the farthest thing from comfortable than possible. Since they were werewolves, they had a much higher temperature than that of a normal person. Plus, Jake takes up most of the room.

"Ugh, I swear, if we don't get a bigger car, I'm going to suffocate! I get shotgun coming back home!" I screeched.

Leah chuckled, "You know we wouldn't all fit in the back. You're the smallest of all of us, you think we could fit three wolves in here?"

"I don't give a shit! I am sick of being squished and baked. You guys are like space heaters." I pouted, but knew she was right, damn it.

It took about ten minutes to get to the club, and when we got I was starting to sweat. I wiped my hand across my forehead, gross.

"Showtime." Jake mumbled. We hurried backstage after we talked to the owner about the minor details that needed to be sorted out.

I felt a hand on shoulder as I was checking the microphone to see if it would work properly and instinctively kicked out my foot while turning around, causing whoever was behind me to trip and fall on their ass. I heard a muffled 'oof' and started laughing at the sight in front of me.

Sam had been the one to startle me and when fell, he landed in the garbage can and I couldn't see anything of him except his legs and the top of his head. Sam is the leader of the pack, and actually very, very big. His imprint, Emily, and him were our managers and kept everything running smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up, Bella," he muttered as he picked himself out of the trashcan, "and while you're at it get your ass on stage. It's time to go."

I giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry" I said. Sam was like my older brother. He had found me in the forest after _he_ told me he didn't love me anymore. I flinched, it still hurt when I thought of it.

"Bells, are you okay?" Sam asked softly.

I gave him a small smile, nodded and walked out on stage. My smile widened when I heard wolf whistles and clapping. I walked over to the microphone and yelled, "Hey everyone! Are you having a good night?"

Again, people yelled. "Well then, we're about to make it much more fun. This song is called, Much Like Falling." I nodded at Embry and I started singing softly,

_When I said good morning,_

_I was lying,_

_I was truly thinking of,_

_How I might quit waking up,_

That was how I felt when _he_ left. I almost lost myself. Actually, I did for a while. This song means the most to me, out of all of my songs.

_He pointed out how selfish__,_

_It would be kill myself,_

_So I keep waking up, _

I started jumping up and down, getting lost in the music.

_It feels so much like falling,_

_Dying while I wait to die,_

_The fear of something or nothing,_

_Lonely empty lie__,_

_I don't want to be a liar,_

_I don't want to be selfish anymore,_

_I want so much to change,_

_Learning your love everyday,_

_There's still so much to know,_

_You grip my wrists,_

_I let go,It feels so much like falling,_

_Separated from the fear,_

_Aware of a destination far away from here,_

_Far away from here,_

_It feels so much like falling,_

_Separated from the fear,_

_A__ware of a destination far away from here,_

_Far away from here _

I looked up and smiled at the crowd. "How was that?" the audience started cheering and clapping. I giggled, "well, I think you'll like this one even better. It's called Whoa"

_I've hoped for change_

_i__t gets better everyday_

_I've hoped for change_

_but still I feel the same_

_There's something wrong_

_cause everybody knows_

_that we can do this all alone_

_And we got everybody singing_

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_and we got everybody singing_

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_Were doing fineand it gets better every time_

_were doing fine_

_but ill let you decide_

_there's something wrong_

_cause everybody knowst_

_hat we can do this all alone_

_A__nd we got everybody singing_

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_and we got everybody singing_

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_And ill confess_

_that I can be a little selfish_

_yeah ill admit_

_I don't want you to help me through this_

_I don't want to start over again_

_And we got everybody singing_

_and we got everybody singing_

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_and we got everybody singing_

_whoa whoa oh whoa whoa oh_

_And ill confessthat I can be a little selfish_

_I can I canyeah ill admit_

_I don't want you to get me through this_

_I don't want to start over again _

By the end of the song I was sweating slightly and my breathing was ragged. I smiled to the crowd and one face out of all the rest stuck out.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the book Twilight, the show Supernatural, or any of the songs on here :(**

**A.N.: Hola! well, this is my second chapter! Woo! Did anoyone see this week's episode of Supernatural? It was amazing lmao. I laughed when the teddy bear shot himself and all that stuffing came out, it was hillarious! Anyways, I forgot to tell you the names of the songs in the last chapter :O! They are Much Like Falling, by Flyleaf, and Woah, by Paramore. This chapter the song is Gasoline by Porcelian and the Tramps. Please review, it makes me happy! And enjoy the chapter!!!**

* * *

He was sitting by the bar and my jaw almost dropped open at the sight of him. He had, what looked like, brown hair, but it could be lighter if the lighting was better. He was about six-one and, wow, he was probably the best-looking male I had ever seen. He could probably give _him_ a run for his money.

He stared at me as I went up to the microphone and said, "How did you like that?" the crowd cheered, but it wasn't as loud as it could be, so I yelled, "What was that?" they all cheered so loud that my ears started ringing. "Okay, okay, I'll sing you one more song. It's called Gasoline." I looked at the guy who had caught my eye and winked at him. He smiled a very, very sexy smile and I bit my lip and looked down to hide my blush.

_Don't get in my face_

_Don't invade my space_

_I'll put you in your place_

_I'll only tell you onceI_

_'ll never tell you twice_

_And this is me being nice_

I sang, with Leah as backup.

_You cross me once and you'll seeI_

_t's like a match in gasoline_

_Gasoline_

_'Cause I'm highly flammable_

_A caged up animal_

_I will go off for you_

_You better take it back_

_I'm about to snap_

_I will go off on you, oh_

_When it's your turn_

_You'll get your lesson learned_

_You'll be blister burnt_

_My adrenaline is going to do you in_

_I'm seeing red again_

_You cross me once and you'll see_

_It's like a match in gasoline_

_Gasoline_

_'Cause I'm highly flammable_

_A caged up animal_

_I will go off on you_

_Y__ou better take it back_

_I'm about to snap_

_I will go off on you, oh_

_I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal_

_I__ will go off on you_

_Better take it back, I'm about to snap_

_I will go off on you_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_You cross me once and you'll seeI_

_t's like a match in gasoline_

_Gasoline_

_'__Cause I'm highly flammable_

_A caged up animal_

_I will go off on youYou better take it back_

_I__'m about to snap_

_I will go off on you, oh_

_I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal_

_I will go off on you_

_Better take it back, I'm about to snap_

_I will go off on you_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh_

_I will go off on you_

_I'm highly flammable, a caged up animal_

_I will go off on you _

The whole time I sang and danced to that I could feel the mystery guy's eyes on me. I smiled into the crowd and yelled out, "Thank you, you've been a great audience. And remember, you can be kicked out if you don't keep your hands to yourselves and try to molest any waitresses."

The only reason I said that was because one of my rare friends, Anna, worked here and she was constantly being harassed. I met her gaze and winked. 'Thank you' she mouthed to me. I smiled, now it was time to meet mystery man.

I walked toward Leah and as I passed her whispered, "I'm going to the bar. Don't wait up for me, I'll walk home." she smiled at me like she knew exactly what I was up to and walked over to Embry.

I took a deep breath and walked through the crowd to get to the bar. It took me a while, but i finally spotted him, he was looking into his glass, as if pondering something, up close, I could see that his eyes were a beautiful green color. I smiled slightly and headed towards him. "A penny for your thoughts?" I whispered in his ears.

He jumped slightly, I had clearly caught him off guard. He looked me up and down then smiled, I had removed my jacket a while ago, and so I only had on my tank top. "Oh, you probably don't want to know what I'm thinking." he said.

I laughed lightly. "Judging by the look on your face, I probably don't… Bella Swan." I said, sticking out my hand for him to shake with a flirty smile.

He took my hand and I noticed that they were rough. As if he worked a lot, which was probably the case, because he was very built. "Dean Winchester."

Anna walked up to me and asked, "You want anything?" with a small smile.

"The usual." I said and she nodded. I never really liked alcohol before _he_ left, but Leah dared me to drink a beer one night, and now it is my preferred drink.

"Do you always play with your band here or is this a first time thing?" Dean asked, raising one of his eyebrows. I wish I could do that.

"We've played here before, I just can't seem to stay away from the stage." and the distraction it provides.

Just then, Anne came with my drink. I reached in my purse to get out some money, but Dean gave Anna a 10 and she walked off.

"I could have paid for myself, you know." I muttered. Him paying for me reminded me about when _he_ used to insist on paying for everything.

"Yeah, I realize that, but if I get an opportunity to pay for a beautiful woman's drink, I take it… Are you even old enough to drink that? You can't be older than 20."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm 19. But according to my ID I'm 21."

He smiled his sexy smile and said, "Well, then, if the ID says so…" just then, a man came up behind Dean and whispered something in his ear. Dean's gaze hardened, the he looked at me and smiled apologetically. "I gotta cut this short, sorry, family business."

I nodded in understanding and said, "It's fine, if your ever in town come and see me, I play here every Saturday." then, I walked off to see if Leah left or not, seeing as I couldn't see them anywhere, they probably did. So, i made my journey back to the apartment.

I was about three blocks away form home when I feel a presence behind me. i turned around, but no one was there.

"I'm losing it." I whispered to myself. I heard a ghostly chuckle and froze. It sounded like _his _but it wasn't exactly like his, it was higher, more feminine. So the only logical explanation would be one of the worst things I could imagine: _vampire_.

I gasped and whirled around and once again, saw nothing. "Where are you? I know what you are." I said into the darkness that seemed to get thicker as every second passed. Then I realized what I was doing, I was just sitting and waiting for a vampire to come and get me, what a foolish thing to do. I turned and ran as fat as I could, even though he would probably be able to catch me anyway.

I didn't get very far before I felt as if I was flying and my back crashed into a car, I bit my lip and groaned in pain. Again, someone chuckled, I looked towards where the sound came from and Victoria stepped out of the alley. I gasped, she was scarier then I remembered. Her red hair seemed to be alive as it swayed in the cold night air, her eyes had a twinge of insanity in them. She smiled evilly at me and I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat and glared at her.

"I take it you aren't to happy to see me? And after all the trouble I want through to find you, I'm hurt." she placed her hand over her heart in mock sadness, then she smiled at me and cocked her head to one side, "There's no coven to save you now, is there, now that Edward left." I winced.

Once again, she smirked, do now you know how it feels to be without the love of your life. I was going to kill Edward, but where's the fun in that? No, I want him to suffer, just like I did when he killed James." her eyes flashed in pain and I almost felt sorry for her. I would never wish this pain on someone else; not even my murderer. Her eyes met mine again and she sighed and said, "Well, I better not keep this drawn out too long, It's time for James's revenge."

She was on me in a flash, she roughly grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I gasped, not because her teeth were less than an inch away, but because someone walked out of the shadows and it was the last person I had ever thought would be here; Dean, and he looked pissed. The man who he had been with was right behind him. Dean got out a gun and shot it at Victoria, like it would work. I discretely wanted to tell him to run, but I was frozen in fear and when he shot, Victoria's head whipped around to watch them.

She laughed at him when he tried to shoot her and lunged at him. Dean pulled out a vile that had a red liquid inside it and I really didn't want to know what it was. When she got close enough to him he pulled it open and dropped some in her mouth with lightning fast movements.

Then, the weirdest thing happened, Victoria's eyes got really wide and she clutched at her throat. The man Dean was with grabbed a knife and plunged it into her back. Victoria screamed and bloodcurdling scream that made my blood run cold and, after a few seconds of squirming, stopped moving. All the while we stared at her.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked them, not taking my eyes off of Victoria's corpse. They seemed to just realize I was there and Dean walked towards me, hesitantly.

"Bella, this is really, really important, did she bite you?" he asked.

"No, but she was about to. You still haven't answered my question. I thought the only way to kill a vampire was to dismember the body and burn it."

Dean and his friend looked at me oddly, like I had grown a doorbell on my head. "How do you know that?" Dean's friend said.

I winced and looked down, "It's a long, boring story. Come back to my apartment and my friends and I will explain." I said as I started walking down the street, like nothing was wrong. I looked over my shoulder and saw Dean and his friend still standing there, confused I rolled my eyes and said over my shoulder, "you better follow me, you've got a lot of explaining to do as well."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Please don't kill me!!! I am soooooo sorry I took so long to update, but school's a bitch. Oooo, did any of you see the episode of Supernatural where Dean had sex with an angel? I was like, OH MY GOSH! And how did you guys like the movie? I didn't. they left out so many details. They didn't even say, 'I love you' once! Ugh! Well, hope you like it! And sorry if you don't like how I put Dean and Sam's explanation. Maybe I'll put it up as a one-shot. Review if you think I should please. XD oh, and review if you just think I did a good job, they make me happy. And I am sorry its so short, but I haven't updated in a long time and I wanted to get it out. So, here you go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight, sadly. Ooooo maybe I'll get Dean for Christmas… yep, that's definitely going on my wish list. *sigh***

**Happy Holidays! **

* * *

To say the walk back to the apartment was messed up, would be an understatement. I learned that Dean and his brother, Sam, were, for lack of a better word, hunters, for paranormal beings. They had spent almost their whole life fighting things like ghosts and vampires and so many more things. To most people, their life would sound horrifying, but I found myself fascinated with it and I desperately wanted to know more.

I didn't show any emotion on my face as they told me their story, but I had a feeling Dean knew that I was a little squeamish and tried to edit some of the more gory parts. I felt bad for the brothers. From what I knew about mythical beings, which didn't go beyond vampires and werewolves, they weren't very fun to deal with if you were on their bad side, and they had been fighting them for years.

We had been walking for about half an hour when we reached the apartment, which surprised me because it usually didn't take this long to get here. I guess we were just walking really slow.

As I walked into the house I yelled out, "Leah and whoever is in my house get the hell in here!"

Dean snickered and when I looked at him questionably he said, "You sound like a drill sergeant. Not that there's anything wrong with that" and then he winked, _almost_ making me blush.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a small, flirty smile. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like Dean as more than a possible friend. The fact that he had so much stress, but could keep up a smart-ass attitude made me more attracted to him then before.

A few second later, a very disheveled Leah and Embrey walked through the door. Leah had a smug grin on her face and Embrey was blushing, an odd contrast to his dark skin. I chuckled along with Dean and Sam and tried to give Leah a discrete high five as she passed me to sit on the couch. She was about to return it, but as she got closer to me she stiffened.

"What the hell?" she almost yelled at me.

When I gave her a questioning glance she rolled her eyes, "You reek of bloodsucker." she spat my mouth formed in the shape of an 'O'.

I cleared my throat, "Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I had a nasty run in with my good old friend Victoria. She cornered me and almost killed me, but me being me, I fought her off with both hands tied behind my back." I said with cocky smirk. When Leah and Embry rolled their eyes and Sam raised an eyebrow while Dean chuckled I huffed and said, "Okay, Dean and Sam _may_ have helped me, a little."

"Yeah, and by that she means we saved her ass form being a vamp's official blood donor." Dean said.

I huffed, "God, way to make me feel better." I grumbled, they all laughed. "Well, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, let's get on with it. I'll be back in a moment."

I almost ran to the kitchen and -after climbing on the counter and reaching on my toes- I pulled out a bottle of cocoanut Bacardi rum that I kept hidden at the top of the cupboard for moments like this. Not even Leah knew about it. I slowly walked into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Hola!! I finally got a chapter up! Woo! Well, anyway I know it's short and I'm really sorry for not updating soon enogh but I'll try to put up a longer chapter next time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I was so happy whenI read them, Montana (my dog) started giving me that look. You know, that look that makes you think that your pets think that you need to be put in a straight jacket, yeah, I got one of those. Soooo review please! They make me really hapy! I love em! Oh, and I forgot to mention that in this story, alot of stuff hasn't happened yet. Like, Dean and Sam haven't killed the yellow eyed dude and Bella didn't jump off the cliff. If you have any questions, PM me and I'll answer you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural or the song Curse of the Werewolf, that's by The Schoolyard heroes. I love them!**Just before I walked into the room I took a deep breath and peeked around the corner. Leah and Embry were sitting on the love seat, snuggled together while Dean and Sam awkwardly on the couch, looking at their shoes.

* * *

Slowly, bottle in hand, I walked in and sat in between Sam and Dean. I sighed, "Okay, let's start with introductions. Leah, Embry, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. They're both hunters, as in they kill supernatural things, like ghosts and demons; stuff like that. Dean, Sam, Leah and Embry are werewolves or more like shape shifters. Whenever they get mad they grow paws and a tail." I said quickly, and took a quick drink of Bacardi.

Everyone sat there, stunned. No one was saying anything so I decided to speak up, "Dean and Sam killed Victoria when I was walking home from the concert."

"Why was she trying to kill you?" Sam asked.

I took a deep breath and traced the opening of the bottle with my pinky, "My ex-boyfriend killed her mate when he was after me. He almost killed me too." I said, chuckling darkly as I tried not to remember that far back. Sometimes I actually wish he had succeeded, but I then remembered that my life was not something to throw away and that I had to cherish it. Even if it was a crappy existence.

"How did he do that? Was he a hunter, too?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "He was a vampire. But he wasn't like others, neither was his family. They all drunk from animals, not humans." I said and paused, "He left a few years ago." I whispered.

Leah cast me a pitying glance as I told them about the Cullen's. her look made me slightly pissed. This is why I hated telling it, people would view me as weak, vulnerable after they knew. The worst part was that they were exactly right, I was exactly that most of the time.

"He just left you here with a psychotic vampire on your ass?" Dean yelled after I explained with my fist clenched with the effort to stop from breaking down.

I nodded as Sam put a comforting arm around my shoulders. I gave him a weak smile and I took a long drink out of the bottle. I had tried to block my feelings and become numb again, but that's harder than it sounds. The whole in my chest had ripped open a long time ago, but I didn't cry. Nobody needed to see one of my mini-breakdowns that seemed to happening more frequently than last week.

"What do you expect? I'm nothing special, and he's so freakishly close to perfect. He's smart, sweet, caring. I never deserved him." I whispered and a tear came out of the corner of my eye, but I quickly wiped it away. "At least I can stop worrying about being attacked by him when I'm on my period." I said, trying to make a joke about it. However, no one paid it any mind.

Sam squeezed my shoulders as Embry said, "Bella, don't say that. You're wonderful! If it weren't for you, we would be stuck with shitty jobs and not on tour. Edward never deserved you." I flinched, hated when people said his name. I couldn't stand it. "Sorry," he whispered. I gave him a small, forced smile.

Dean looked at his watch, "We should probably get going. We still have to find a hotel." he said.

"You're staying in town?" I asked, hopeful.

Sam nodded, "There are some murders that we should look at."

"I heard about those. Do you have any clue what might be doing it?" Leah asked.

"We haven't seen the bodies yet. We'll get back to you on it though." Dean said as he stood up.

"Why don't you stay here? It's kind of small, but most of the hotels here suck." I said.

Dean and Sam looked at each other and Sam shrugged, "Sure, if you don't mind."

"Well, it's the least we could do, really since you saved Bella's life and all. She's our little danger magnet." Leah said and she laughed, "Bella and I will sleep on the couch and you two can take the spare room and my room."

"We can't take you out of your bed." Sam said.

"I always sleep on the couch." I replied.

"Then Sam can take the spare room, Leah can have her room and Bella and I can take the couch." Dean solved.

"What about me?" Embry whined.

"You can go the fuck home." Leah snapped as I snickered.

"Fine! I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll just go pay Jake a visit. At least I know he loves me!" he said and he theatrically swept out of the room.

"How 'Embry' of him." I said and we all busted out laughing. "Well, I'm tired, and I've had one hell of a day. I it's time for bed." I said as I got up and went to my room to change.

I decided that I didn't need to impress anyone with some super awesome sexy sleepwear and I just put on a pair of black, really short shorts and a purple spaghetti-strap tank top. Then realized that I would probably freeze my ass off and threw on a huge black sweatshirt that almost went to my knees and completely covered my shorts..

Leah must have decided to go to bed because when I got out into the living room Dean and Sam were alone on the couch watching a new show, Estate of Panic on Sci-Fi. I secretly found pleasure in watching people scream their asses off on TV.

"When you're ready, Sam, you can go to my room. There are extra blankets somewhere in the closet. But don't look in the right corner of my closet. You'll regret it if you do." I warned him.

He nodded and stood up, "I'm, um, just gonna go now." and then he practically ran to my room.

"What crawled up his skirt?" I asked Dean.

He chuckled and shrugged, then he took off his shirt. Oh my lord I had never seen anything as wonderful as Dean without his shirt on. _Ever._

"Hope you don't mind. I don't like to sleep with my shirt on." he said with a very cocky smirk.

I shook my head, "Pass me the remote." I said.

"Why?" he questioned, holding it behind his back.

"Because I want to turn on the music channel. I can't sleep with this on." I replied as I walked up to him and held my hand out. He smiled a devilish grin.

"You have to reach it first." he said as he held it above my head.

"Not cool Dean, not cool." I said as I jumped up to try and get it, but he held it higher.

"Give me the fucking remote!" I yelled.

"Nope." he replied.

"I'm not joking." I said as I jumped again trying to get it. He moved out of the way and started laughing. I suddenly got a really good idea as I poked his side and started tickling him. He jumped and started hysterically laughing and as soon as the remote was in reaching distance, I plucked it out of his hands and put it in my bra.

"Ha! You just got owned!" I eyed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Whatever." he grumbled as he plopped on the couch. He then smirked and looked me up and down "I hope you're wearing some type of bottoms under that sweatshirt, otherwise we might have some problems."

I rolled my eyes and took it off. Leah had probably turned on the heating anyways. Dean's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets and he mouthed, 'Wow'.

"Yeah, I do. Now make room for me, I'm not sleeping on the love seat." I said as he got himself together.

He just patted his chest and I rolled my eyes as I got my huge white comforter and made my way to him. Slowly, I laid down on top of him and pulled it over me. I grabbed the remote and turned on the music channel.

"Now, don't be trying anything funny while I'm sleeping. I know I'm irresistible but you have to try." dean said .

"Shouldn't I be the one worried about that?" I retorted.

_Midnight and I'm out on the prowl_

_Composed with hate I'm filthy, wretched, and foul_

_Its not a thirst but a hunger inside_

_Tear open your flesh_

_There aint no safe place to hide_

The song Curse of the Werewolf by the Schoolyard Heroes blared out of the TV's speakers and I smiled slightly, "This is my favorite band." I told Dean

_You try to run and you try to escape_

_It's of no consequence_

_The fallen one he always gets what he wants_

_This is your time to repent_

_I cross my heart I hope to die _

_So close to dying in your arms_

_I'm close to dying in your arms_

_On Saturday night_

"Kind of morbid. Don't you think." he said. I nodded my head

"Yeah, they are" I said. That was the last song I heard as I slowly drifted to sleep.

_My hunger burns_

_Ill tear you down_

_Midnight and I'm out on the prowl_

_Composed with hate I'm filthy, wretched, and foul_

_Its not a thirst but a hunger inside_

_Tear open your flesh_

_There aint no safe place to hide_

_I cross my heart I hope to die _

_So close to dying in your arms_

_I'm close to dying in your arms_

_On Saturday night _


	5. Chapter 5

****

A.N: Yeah, I know I'm really bad with writing long chapters, but I think that I stopped at a good place, and I updated pretty fast. So, even if I don't deserve it, I'm giving myself a pat on the pack. To everyone who reviewed, thank you!!! So much!! If I could I would have Dean and Sam both give you hugs, I would make but, I don't own them (damn it all!!). It says so in my disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural or the song Highway To Hell by Ac/Dc that is at the bottom.**

I woke up to find myself lying in a very compromising position. I was straddling Dean while my head was resting in the crook of his neck. I sighed and looked over to the clock on top of the tv and groaned when I saw the red letters glaring at me, reading 1:00. I knew that there was no chance of getting back to sleep so I carefully got off of Dean and stumbled into the kitchen for my morning Rockstar. I popped it open and was about to chug about half of it down when I heard a bang and something that sounded like a muffled giggle.

Cautiously, I grabbed the spatula and slowly crept towards the sound. I carefully put my hand on the doorknob of Leah's room and swung it open, raising the spatula and letting out a pathetic battle cry. Though, instead of finding some type of serial killer trying to kill Leah, I found her room filled with foul smelling smoke and there was more giggling.

"What the fuck?" I sputtered out, coughing and waving my hand in front of my face, trying to get some uncontaminated air.

"Bel-la!" I heard Leah slur-squeal. I squinted my eyes and saw her sitting on her bed with a joint in her hand.

I gasped at the sight. Sure, Leah and I drank all the time, but we didn't do drugs. It just wasn't like us.

"Leah! Sam is going to kill you!" I yelled, and he would. Before Sam had turned into a werewolf and imprinted on Emily, he and Leah had been in love. And despite what Leah thinks, he did still love her, in a way.

"Why would he care? We just met him today?" she said, clearly not understanding who I meant.

"Not that Sam, smart one. Sam Uley. Leah why would you do this?" I asked, speaking in a softer tone.

"He wouldn't give a shit anyway. He has his precious Emily!" she all but snarled.

I walked through the smoke and sat down on her bed, "Leah, you know he can't control it. You have to get over him. Don't let him ruin your life."

"Like you got over Edward, yeah I'll work on that." she sneered and I recoiled. It was true, I never got over him and I never would, I accepted that. But I don't appreciate people throwing that in my face. Instead of decking Leah in the face or breaking down, both of which I wanted desperately to do, I walked out of the room into the bathroom.

I sat in the toilet seat and put my head in my hands in my head, trying to control my breathing. Suddenly, I hears tentative knock on the bathroom door, causing me to jump.

"Bells," Dean said, his voice muffled by the door.

"Come in," I said taking a deep breath to calm myself.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he walked into my room holding, God bless him, my Rockstar. He saw where my hungry gaze was planted and he handed it to me with a chuckle. "Those things will kill you." he said

"There's a lot of worse things that could happen to me." I replied., taking it and drinking it much like a dehydrated man would if he hadn't had water in about four months.

"I guess you're right." he mumbled as he sat cross-legged on the floor.

I couldn't help it, the impulse was just too hard to resist. I busted out laughing. But it wasn't a 'holy fuck that was funny', happy laugh, it was a hysterical 'I've finally gone off the deep end' laugh. But the laughter didn't laugh for long, because they soon turned into sobs. I was crying, hard. I was crying for Leah. I was crying for my fucked up life. I was crying for lots of things, but mostly I was crying for Edward, and how much I missed him.

Dean picked me up and placed me into his lap as he rubbed circles on my back, waiting for me to get over it. "It's so hard to stay here. There are so many reminders of _them_. I can't stand it." I managed to get out.

"Bella," was all he breathed out.

"Can I stay with you? Can you teach me to be a hunter? I promise, I'm tougher than I look. Please Dean! This could be my new beginning." I said, and the words felt right. I had given this a lot of thought when Dean, Sam, and I were walking home. I really wouldn't mine. I could travel with Dean and Sam, and everything would be okay.

"Bella, you don't wasn't to live with us. You would constantly be in danger, and you wouldn't have a permanent home." he said.

I snorted, "Dean, I'm pretty sure that it doesn't matter where I am. I always attract danger. And I don't care if I don't have a permanent home. I can't stand to live here, with so many reminders." I was practically begging by now, but I didn't care. I really wanted this. I could see his resolve breaking so I added in a whisper, "Please."

Dean sighed, "You can tag around with us for a month, then we'll see how it goes. But we can't stay around for very long. When do you want to leave?"

I smiled at him, and it wasn't one of my empty, forced, fake smiles,. It was a true, genuine, happy one. "Thank you. So much. You can't possibly imagined how much this means to me. But I don't want to stay here too long, just let me talk to Leah and some of the others."

"okay, I'll go wake Sammy, we have to meet with the police so we can see the bodies soon." he said as I took a quick drink of Rockstar and he stood up, taking me with him.

I slowly trudged to Leah's room and knocked. "What?" she snapped at me when I walked into the room.

"I'm leaving with Sam and Dean.' I said, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't criticize you and Sam's relationship."

Leah just stared blankly at me. "You're leaving?" she asked in a small voice. I nodded my head. "No, Bells, we need you. I'm sorry I mentioned Edward. I crossed the line. Please don't leave." she begged, standing up and walking over to me.

"I'm sorry Leah, you know I am. But I just want to leave for a while. I'll be back, I promise." _liar_, I thought to myself.

She nodded, but I could tell she hated my decision as she hugged me. I gave her a weak smile as I walked into my room where Sam and Dean were talking. They seemed to be wrapped up in their conversation so I tuned in while I packed my bag. They were talking about how they were going to Oregon, pretty boring shit, so I tuned out and grabbed a black duffle.

"What the hell do I pack." I asked.

'Whatever you need, and more." Sam said. I saluted him and turned back to packing.

An hour or two later I had changed, everything packed and I had already said goodbye too the pack. They were sad, of coarse, but they understood that I needed some time to not be around any reminders of my past. Sam, Dean and I were walking back to the car and I sent out a silent goodbye to my old life. Because I knew, in my gut, that this was a life changing event.

Sam and Dean got in the front and talked a while while I sat in the backseat looking out the window. I was getting tired of their mindless chatter, so I reached over through the middle of the seat and turned on the radio.

_Living easy, living free_

_Season ticket on a one-way ride_

_Asking nothing, leave me be_

I sang along to the song that I rarely listened to, but still enjoyed.

_Taking everything in my stride_

_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_

_Ain't nothing I would rather do_

_Going down, party time_

_My friends are gonna be there too_

Suddenly, I heard Dean's poor attempt at singing and had to supress the urge to laugh.

_I'm on the highway to hell_

_No stop signs, speed limit_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down_

_Like a wheel, gonna spin it_

_Nobody's gonna mess me round_

_Hey Satan, paid my dues_

_Playing in a rocking band_

_Hey Momma, look at me_

_I'm on my way to the promised land_

Finally, it was just to hard to resist, I busted out laughing.

"You got something you wanna say to me?" Dean said with a mock-glare.

"Yeah," I replied, "you suck" and with that we all started laughing.

_I__'m on the highway to hell_

_(Don't stop me)_

_And I'm going down, all the way down_

_I'm on the highway to hell _

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Oh my Emmett! Another chapter! I haven't gotten any sleep in the past few days, but I got chapters up! Who needs sleep anyway? This doesn't really have much in it as far as infromation wise, but it's still pretty good, from what I think. Please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any suggestions. And I was sooooooooo happy with the reviews I got for last chapter!! EEEK!! Uh oh, my dog is giving me that look again. UGH!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Supernatural, or the song, If I was Your Vampire, by Marilyn Manson (and don't kill me if the lyrics are wrong with the song. I don't think I have all of it right). But I did have the idea of Bella's kick ass clothing choice. OOOOH YEAH!!!**"Okay, this is seriously fucked up!" I exclaimed while stumbling back from the three corpses. They all were decapitated, but that wasn't the reason that I was so grossed out, the reason was that you could see straight into their necks. The skin outside it was ragged and it looked as if someone- or something -just ripped it clean off. The organs looked so different in contrast to the bodies' pale skin, it reminded me so much of _them_.

* * *

"Breathe, Bella," Sam said as he moved beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and did as he said. We arrived at a hotel about three hours after we left Washington and I barely had time to change into a pantsuit that Dean said I had to wear since we were acting as the FBI. At least I wasn't alone, seeing as they had to wear one too.

"Now I know what you meant when you said that this wouldn't be a walk in the park." I muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go wait in the car? We'll be out in a second." he said as he threw his keys at me.

I caught them and nodded as I walked out. The worst thing about this stupid suit is that I can't wear a decent pair of shoes, I had to wear loafers. Freaking _loafers. _I had tried to reason with them so I could wear a pair of converse, but no, I had to wear dressy shoes, and I might be a decent fighter, but I'm way to clumsy to wear heels of any kind.

I didn't want to get stuck in the backseat again so I climbed in the passenger seat and pulled out my I-pod. When I switched it on it automatically switched to Sally's Song by Amy Lee. I leaned back and rested my head on the seat and closing my eyes to relax while singing lowly to the haunting melody of the song.

Soon, my mind started wandering; which was a very dangerous thing for me. I wondered what _he_ was doing right now. Was he happy? Did he move on? Or the most important one to me, did he miss me? Probably not. I was just his distraction. He didn't love me.

I thought about how my life was going to change. Did I really want to be a hunter? To spend my life killing things that I had never known about until the other day. It was so strange, to except that there were more dangerous things in the world than vampires. I wondered what _he_ would think about it. He would probably ate it, he would say it was too dangerous. But I didn't care anymore if I lived or not. I wasn't really suicidal, but I wasn't happy that I was alive.

A loud knock on the windows caused me to jump in shock and reach for the knife that I always carried with me in my bra, but I telexed as soon as I saw that it was just Sam.

I rolled down the window and asked him, "Did you need something?" with a lazy grin.

He was unamused as he said, "That's my seat. Move"

I pretend to ponder that for a moment, "Hmm, I don't think I will. You need to learn to share Sammy, I'm rollin with you now."

He glared at me and grumbled something under his breath as he opened the back door and got in.

"Now, children, you need to learn to get along if we're going to be traveling with each other." Dean said in a mock mothering voice.

Sam glared at me and I stuck out my tongue at him. Dean sighed and after a few minutes of silence we pulled up at the motel.

"We only have two beds, I hope you know." Dean yelled at me as I opened the door. I groaned, guess I wasn't going to get a decent nights sleep. Actually, it wasn't that bad sleeping with Dean, it was actually kind of refreshing after all those nights alone.

"I'm takin a shower!" I yelled out as I ran towards the bathroom. It was hard to tear myself from the wonderful feeling of the host water sliding down my skin, but I managed. I slowly turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel. "shit." I muttered when I realized that in my haste to get in the shower, I had forgotten my clothes.

I pulled the small crappy towel that I found in the bathroom and walked into the main room. I tip-toed over to my bag and was almost there when I heard a low whistle. I turned around, clutching my heart and gasping, and saw Dean with his signature smart-ass smile.

I rolled my eyes, "You shouldn't stare too much. My sexiness might just blind you. Or maybe I'll just kick your ass for ogling at me."

"I'd like to see you try," he said, his grin widening.

"Maybe I will," I said as I grabbed a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a black tank top along with my toiletries.

I quickly changed and after I ran and flopped on the bed next to Sam. "Sammy?" I whispered in a small sad voice that no one could resist.

'What?" he grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please don't be mad at me." I whimpered and he rolled his eyes as he out an arm around my shoulders.

"I can't stay mad at you.' he said with a smile.

"Okay, enough of this lovey-dovey shit. I have pie!" Dean said as he walked into the room, carrying a bag of food in one hand and two cups of coffee in the other. He handed Sam one and when I pouted he chuckled and routed around in his bag. "I figured that you might want this instead of coffee," he said as he drew out a Rockstar.

I squealed and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Dean." I said with a grin.

He laughed and turned on the TV. We watched a mindless sitcom for a while until I got bored and they got out a deck of cards. We spent about two hours of my beating Dean and Sam at garbage until they got tired of losing and we decided to take a walk.

I quickly changed into a denim mini skirt with green and black leggings with my blank converse and a green long sleeved shirt. Soon, we were heading out.

"So, what was it like, living with werewolves?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "They weren't any different than normal friends except that it would seriously suck if you got them really pissed and phased in the house. Which did, unfortunately, did happen a lot. I'm a little shit, as my friends say."

Dean laughed, "Well I can't argue with that." he said. I playfully shoved him and he made to grab me, but I took off running in front of them.

"Run Forest! Run!" I yelled back, laughing as he tried to catch me. But I was fast, really, really fast. That's what living with Leah taught me, run fast and don't stop for anything.

Alas, my good fortune can only last so long, because after a few seconds of running as fast as I could in a skirt, I tripped over a hose that had been dragged across the sidewalk.

"Shit," I squeaked as I fell forward. I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing for contact to the ground, but instead of feeling the impact of the ground, I felt someone grab my forearm just in time before I hit the ground.

"You okay?" Dean asked me breathlessly, concern sparkling in his beautiful eyes.

I nodded. "It's gonna take more than a hose to take me down." I muttered.

Dean grinned, "Almost did." he said.

"Key word being _almost_." I shot back. Sam was still back a ways, but I could hear his laughter from where I was. "Yeah, laugh it up, Sammy Boy, but just remember that I know where you sleep." that shut him up.

I took a deep breath and took a step back from Dean, "I'm gonna walk a little ahead, if you don't mind." I said and without waiting for an answer I pulled out my I-pod and started walking forward.

_6 a.m. Christmas shadows,_

_No reflections cheek to cheek_

_In your cold embrace._

The song If I was Your Vampire, by Marilyn Manson came blasting form the speakers and I tried to keep a straight face at the irony of the song.

_So soft and so tragic_

_As a press the knife_

_Against your say,"I love you, so much you must kill me now."_

I walked forward, whispering the lyrics to the song and looked back at Sam and Dean who were walking not to far behind me.

_I love you_

_S__o much_

_You must kill me I was your vampire__,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no my hands_

_Across your face,_

_Because I think_

_Our time has your smile apart_

_With my hole is where the heart built this tomb together,_

_And I won't fill it the pale_

_Everything is black,_

_No turning I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each other_

_Until the I was your vampire,_

_Death waits for no my hands_

_Across your face,_

_Because I think_

_Our time has come_

_Blood-stained sheets_

_I__n the shape of your heart,_

_This is where it starts..._

_Blood-stained sheets_

_In the shape of your heart,_

_This is where it is where it will comes the moon again._

_6:19 and I know I'm ready_

_Drive me off the 'll burn,_

_I'll eat your impossible wheels seducing_

_Our I was your vampire,_

_Certain as the moon,_

_Instead of killing time,_

_We'll have each othe__r_

_Until the I was your vampire_

Oh, how I wished _he_ was my vampire.

_Death waits for no my hands_

_Across your face_

_Because I think_

_Our time has the pale_

_Everything is black_

_No turning the pale_

_Everything's black_

_No turning is where it is_

_ where it will comes_

_ the moon is where it is_

_ where it will comes_

_ the moon comes_

_ the moon again_

_Here comes the moon again_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Hey, sorry I took so long to update, I've kind of been in a writing funk. :( I think I want to find someone who can help me write it, like a partner or something. I would be so grateful if one of you who like to write stories would do that. I would put your name in it and everything and PM you the chapter before I post it and you could add something and help write it. The person would have to be able to keep a secret and not tell everyone about the plot and stuff, but you would basically own part of the story. I would be sooooo thankful if anyone would do that. Just PM me if you want to.**

**I also kind of left you at a cliffhanger at the end, but don't kill me! I'll try to get up another chapter soon. And the new season of Supernatural is on now!!! *Screams loudly* I'm so happy!!**

**Thanks for everyon who reviewed! It makes me happy to hear your comments. Soooo... leave another one for me if you have time! Okay? Okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Twilight... Damn.**

Dean and Sam had dismissed the killings as Victoria's doing and we left the next day. I was stuck in the backseat and Dean and Sam were in the front, once again. I was thinking of filing a complaint until I realized that Sam would hear more of Dean's horrible singing since he was closer.

"You never told me where we were going." I pointed out as we stopped for gas and something to eat.

"Bobby's" was all Dean said.

"Isn't he related to you guys?" I asked, because when they talked about him, it sounded like they were.

"Something like that" Sam said.

I nodded and was about to grab a Rockstar, but Dean was having a hissy fit about how it would spill in his car so I got the huge sized one with the top that you could pop on and off and stuck my tongue out at him when he grimaced at it.

"Get some food, we're going to be on the road for a while." Sam said as he grabbed a bag of Doritos and some Twinkies.

Now it was my turn to grimace, "All that junk food is going to make you fat."

"Hunting demons burns calories." Dean said. I rolled my eyes and took a granola bar.

"I'm starting to think it burns brain cells, too." I said to him.

About an hour later we pulled up to a house. Dean and Sam got out of the car without a word, because they were pissed that I beat them at 'guess the song'. they said that I cheated because I was a musician before and I called them wimps because they were acting like babies.

"Bobby!" Dean yelled loudly, "we've got a live one."

I rolled my eyes at Dean's strangeness and walked to Sam's side nervously. I had never met any hunters other than Dean and Sam, and I didn't think they were all that pleasant. But Dean and Sam obviously respected him, so maybe he wasn't that bad. Or maybe he was.

"Calm down." Sam said when I started bouncing on the balls of my feet, trying to get rid of my potential energy.

I sighed and nodded, "I'm just nervous." I admitted.

He looked at me strangely, "Why? It's just Bobby."

"But he's important to you." I said.

He rolled his eyes and pulled me in the house by my arm. I could faintly hear Dean talking to someone in the other room. Sam stopped in a doorway that lead into, what I guessed, was a kitchen.

Dean and an older man, who I assumed was Bobby, were sitting at the table, both had beers in their hands and smiles on their faces. Sam and I stood in the doorway awkwardly and Dean was first to break the somewhat awkward silence, "Well, Bobby, this over here is our new friend, Bella. She's gonna be staying with us for a while."

Bobby looked over me as if seeing if I was good enough to be with Dean and Sam, "Is she part of a cult or something?" he asked in a rough voice.

I figured he was talking about my hair and my lip ring. Honestly, if I was the same Bella I was before _he _left, I would probably think the same thing. But I found myself getting a little irritated at his remark and I retorted, "If I was do you think I would be here."

Dean chuckled and Sam was trying to hold in a smile, but I didn't look at either of them because Bobby was holding a sort of staring contest with me and I refused to let him intimidate me as I met his gaze evenly. Suddenly, Bobby started smiling, making him look much younger, and he laughed lightly.

"Looks like you have yourselves a feisty one," he said to the brothers.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't you think we've figured that one out already," he said. I punched him lightly on the shoulder and he pretended to be in pain as he rubbed his arm mockingly.

"You all can stay here for a while and we'll train Bella to see if she has the potential to be and actual hunter." Bobby said, "Dean, take her to the extra room and you and Sam can take the ones you usually take."

Dean nodded and led the way to a small room I set down my stuff and sat on the bed. Dean left to get his own things and I pulled out my I-pod. I tried to find some good music to unpack too and ended up choosing Dance with the Devil, by Breaking Benjamin.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.  
Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right._

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.

Hold on, hold on.

Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
  
_Hold on, hold on._

* * *

And so that's where my life stayed for the next three months, with Sam and Dean and Bobby in his house in the country with early morning trainings that seemed to drag on for forever. Until, one day, something changed my entire world.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N:Omg! Omg! Omg! I got a chapter done!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! Haha, sorry, I'm just really happy. I'm so sorry about the long wait, but for all my faithful readers, thank you. You are the best!!!! I'm really sorry about leaving you with a cliffhanger, though. It was kind of crappy of me to do after I made you wait so long for this one. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Anyway, without further ado, Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Supernatural. Ugh!**

It had been five months since I had moved in with Bobby and I couldn't think of a time when I was ever happier. Dean and Sam stayed with me at the house and were the perfect older brothers.

I was so busy with my training to be a hunter that I barely had time to think of _Them_. Actually, I never had time to think about anything anymore. The only times I had to myself were late at night right before I went to sleep or, like now, when I got up in the morning and had nothing to do.

I usually woke up around three in the morning. I learned my lesson about sleeping in late my second week here. I had slept in to my normal time, which was around seven o'clock, but Dean thought that he should do me the favor of wake me up earlier. That was the day I experienced my first ice shower…. In bed. I was so mad at him that I didn't talk to him for weeks. But I eventually gave up, thanks to his damn perfect abs. Yes, I still had a little crush on him, but I never did anything about it. I didn't want to ruin our great brother/sister relationship. Sam and I were the same way. Of coarse, that was without the sexual tension.

A creek of my floorboard outside my room brought me back from my memories and I froze from my position of laying under my covers and listened as I heard the door open. Heavy footsteps approached my bed. Dean. I waited until I new he was right beside me and I whipped my hand out to hit him right where it hurts.

I heard a very unmanly scream and started laughing. "Sucker!" I yelled at him as I jumped out of bed. He gave me the dirtiest glare he could muster, but it didn't phase me since it didn't look that menacing as he was on the floor in the fetal position grabbing his junk.

"I told you not to." Sam said from his place leaning against the door frame. His shoulders were shaking from holding in his laughter, but he couldn't help letting them out as Bobby came running up the stair holding his gun shouting at them to explain what happened.

"It's not my fault! Dean was trying to sneak up on me!" I said, pointing to him in a very childlike manner. Bobby spotted Dean laying on the floor and smiled slightly. That's all you ever got from Bobby. No full smiles or laughs. I didn't know if that was how he always was or if he only did it around me. I wasn't sure I really wanted to know either.

I smirked at Dean as he stood up, using the bed as a prop to get himself up. "I'm going to make you regret that." he said. My eyes got big and I darted down the stairs, with Dean hobbling right behind me, to the bathroom. I just barely got the door locked before he started beating on it, yelling at me to open it. I laughed as I sat on the floor. After about five minutes of him scolding me for 'damaging his property' he gave up on trying to get me to open the door and left. I sighed and started the shower.

As I was rinsing the shampoo from my hair, I did something I had long ago forbidden; I thought about _Them_and how different my life was before They left. I had once imagined that Alice and Rosalie would be the perfect sisters. Emmett and Jasper would be the best older brothers in the world. Carlisle and Esme would have been loving, kind, and forgiving parents. And… Edward… my Edward… he would be my world. My vampire.

I became aware that the water that was rushing down my cheeks wasn't all water from the shower. Quiet sobs racked over my body as memories of my old family rushed through my head. I saw Edward and I when we were in the meadow. I saw Alice and I shopping for random clothes I would never wear. I saw Emmett teasing me about my clumsiness. So many excruciatingly happy memories I had of my former family. It was all so painful. I remembered how they all used to be so protective, so compassionate, so accepting. But they left. They left me, and now I am only an echo of what I used to be. I would never get over them, and I excepted that.

I thought of the day _He_ had left me. I should have expected it! Maybe if I had, it wouldn't have hurt so much. I thought he was just upset about Jasper attacking me; obviously not. I'm nothing special, and at first I knew it was to good to be true, but I let his empty promises of love and devotion blind me from the truth: he had never loved me. I was just some toy that he had played with until he got bored.

My knees gave out and I crashed onto the bottom of the tub still crying and grabbing my chest as if to keep myself from ripping in half. It felt as if my emotions had been building up inside me and were looking for the perfect time to just burst out. I suppose that was why I hadn't had my nightmares for so long... I was just to distracted to notice the sadness.

As I lay there, crying and shaking under the water that had just begun to turn cold; I heard someone bang on the door.

"Open the door!" someone was shouting. Oh, how I wanted to. I wanted to get up and pretend that nothing was wrong. I wanted to act normal. Hell, I wanted to _be_ normal. But that wasn't me; it never has been.

A loud cracking noise caused me to jump and look up from my position from the tub. What I saw astounded me. The door was on the ground and Dean came running in with a gun in his hand. He soon realized that the self induced agony I was in when he spotted me. What a pathetic sight I must be. Sadness flooded to his face as he took off his shirt and put it on me.

"Is she alright?" I heard Sam ask when Dean stepped through the doorway and carried me to his room he just nodded and opened his door. That was about the point I fell asleep. Or maybe I fainted. Who knows?

I groaned as I felt myself gain consciousness from a huge headache that was starting to form. I felt around the bed to find my phone, but I pulled back my hand when I felt a smooth fabric underneath my fingers. I opened one of my eyes and found that I wasn't in my room, but Dean's. Wow. That was something I only had the honor to do once, and I had gotten the ass chewing of my life for it. I loved his room. It reminded me of a teenager's room; and I absolutely adored it! There were band posters and photographs of him and Sam all up in his dark blue walls, and dirty clothes were randomly tossed on the floor. But I especially liked his sheets, which were black silk. Sexy.

I jumped as something stirred beside me, but relaxed when I found that it was just dean. Quietly, so I wouldn't wake him up, I got out of his bed and scampered to my own room across the hall. I headed straight for the closet. I was getting out of the house, and I was going to a club.

In the back of my head I knew that I was still upset from the bathroom incident and I shouldn't leave, but I gladly ignored it and put on a plain black dress. I put on a blue and checkered belt around my hips, tugged on a pair of blue converse and walked back into Dean's room. My eyes scanned the room and zeroed in on the keys to the Impala. Dean was going to be furious when he found out, but I really didn't care. I just needed to leave.

As soon as I got into the club, I headed into the middle of the dance floor. I closed my eyes and just moved to the music like the rest of the crowd. I felt as if I was in the middle of an ocean and all the bodies around me were the waves. The current pulled me this way and that. The only time I felt different was when someone put their hands on my hips and pressed against me from behind.

I glanced behind me to see a reasonable attractive man. He had brown hair, but it was a bit greasy and his eyes had a menacing glimmer in them. He wasn't overly tall or muscular, he was actually a little on the scrawny side. It didn't matter to me, though, as I felt slightly drunk off of the pounding of the music. I danced with him for all of twenty minutes when I felt his breath against my neck.

"Want to go outside?" He whispered in a slimy voice.

I didn't have anything better to do, so I nodded and hooked my index finger in the belt loop of his light-colored jeans as he walked towards the back door. As soon as the door shut behind us he pushed me against the wall and he kissed me almost violently. My hands trailed over his shoulders and tangled in his hair as I pulled him closer to me. His tongue darted into my mouth and one of his hands gripped my shoulder tightly. He moaned and pushed me against the wall a little harder when I stroked his tongue with my own. His hands traveled farther down to cup my breast and I tried to pull back. I wanted to make it perfectly clear where I thought he could stick his perverted roaming hands, but he had his other hand behind my head holding me in place. I pushed at him and then he released me but then I felt a sting on my cheek. He had just slapped me!

"What the hell?" I asked as stared at him. That's when I noticed his eyes; they were black. Not just brown black, but pitch black and there was no trace of any other color in his eyes,. They were like the windows to an empty house, but there was an evil look in them. "Demon." I gasped and his eyes widened when he heard. But then he smirked.

"Bingo." He said. My heart started pounding, and I punched him with all of my strength. His head snapped to the side and I took that opportunity to run. It didn't help any, though as I fell to the ground not even ten seconds later. I gasped as the demon's weight crushed me.

"Get off me!" I demanded, even though I knew it was a useless effort.

"I don't think so." He replied. He picked me up and once again shoved me against the wall. "It's such a shame that I have to kill you. You're such a pretty thing."

"Fuck you." I spat at him.

He smiled slightly. "Victoria told me that you were free-spirited, but I never thought you would be so aggressive. I like it."

"Victoria?" I asked.

His smirk widened, "Yes. She was quite distraught when your Edward killed her James. She had to tell someone, and I just happened to be right there. I made a promise to her, you know. I promised to kill you if she couldn't. And I don't go back on my promises."

I didn't know what to say to that. All of this was overwhelming. I knew demons existed and that they were extremely dangerous, but before tonight it didn't seem _real_. It had been like when someone tells you about a murderer. You know that there are murders out there and that it could be killed by one any day, but you don't truly realize how great a chance there is until you come face to face with one. Those were my exact feelings now.

I looked at the demon in front of me with fearful eyes and sighed. I knew he was going to kill me with every fiber of my being, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of me begging for my life. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. Surprisingly, the only thing I felt was him being pushed off of me.

Relief filled me as he fell to the ground and a black smoke shot out from his mouth and eyes. It didn't even take more than a minute for him to slump lifelessly to the ground. A knife was stuck in the back of his head.

"You shouldn't have gone out of the house without Dean or Sam." Someone said from the shadows. Gold eyes stared at me warily.

"Jasper?" I asked in a quivering voice.

He stepped forward and caught me just as I collapsed and started sobbing. "I-I haven't seen you in s-so long." I said through my sobs.

"I know" he murmured. He held me for a long time as I wept and thought about how stupid it was to leave.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I was done sobbing, but tears still poured from my eyes. "And how do you know Sam and Dean?" I added as an afterthought.

"I came to check up on you, and I've known them for years." he said quietly.

I felt tired, really, really tired. "Can I go home now?" I asked.

"Of coarse. Keys?" he asked.

I grabbed hem out of my braw, blushing slightly, and gave them to him. He picked me up and carried me to the car. As soon as I got in the passenger seat, I was out like a light.


End file.
